


La cabaña

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockhart está haciendo otra de las suyas. Lo que no se espera es lo que hay dentro de aquella cabaña vieja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cabaña

Te encuentras en un bosque en mitad de la nada. Llevas días observando a una mujer que merodea por allí tomando notas sobre seres espeluznantes que no te importaría tener en tus manos. Ves cómo se adentra más en el bosque y, no muy lejos de allí, visualizas una pequeña casa de madera. Parece abandonada, puesto que se ve demasiado pobre y sin cuidar. 

Te escondes detrás de unos matorrales cuando la ves entrar en aquella casucha. Desde tu posición puedes comprobar que está sucia y mugrienta. No entiendes cómo es posible que alguien quiera estar en un lugar como aquel. Sigilosamente, caminas despacio hasta la cabaña. Miras por la ventana y te extraña comprobar que hay varias habitaciones; para lo pequeña que es eso te resulta sorprendente.

Sacas un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de tu túnica—para evitar los posibles gérmenes que pululen por la estancia— y giras con él el pomo de la puerta. Ésta chirría al abrirse y el corazón te late a mil por hora; no sabes qué hacer en ese momento y temes que la mujer te descubra allí. Te introduces en la primera habitación que tienes más cerca y cierras la puerta. El corazón te da un vuelco al escuchar los pasos hacia la entrada. Cierras los ojos y suplicas que no abra esa puerta.

Parece que todo se ha calmado. La joven mujer ha abandonado la cabaña y tú respiras aliviado. 

De pronto, ves cómo frente a ti una nube negra se forma ante tus ojos. Los abres lo más que puedes sin entender qué es lo que está pasando. Visualizas una figura humana, de piel pálida y mirada de color carmesí. La identificas. 

No puede ser; él fue derrotado hace años. 

Escuchas su risa malévola y sientes cómo se incrusta en sus oídos. Deja de hacerlo pasados unos segundos. Se acerca lentamente hacia ti. Abres la puerta.; quieres huir pero tus extremidades te lo impiden. Trastabillas y caes al suelo. Sigue acercándose; te acurrucas en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Es el fin.

El corazón bombea demasiado deprisa. Crees que, en cualquier momento, pueda estallar. Respiras con dificultad y te arrastras hasta la salida como puedes. La cabeza te da vueltas. Aquel ser que tanto temes está demasiado cerca y eres incapaz de salir de ahí. 

De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y parece que estás a salvo.


End file.
